El sifón original
by MartellStark
Summary: Perteneciente a la familia mas sangrienta del mundo, ella se negó a seguir el mismo camino. Con valores y principios tan fuertes que fue capaz de negar sus más oscuros instintos. Mil años siguiendo un solo juramento: No tomar una vida bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ella, la única Mikaelson que puede decir con certeza que no es una asesina. oc - sifón, pacifista y tranquila


**No soy dueña ni de la serie ni del libro en que se basa la historia solo de mi oc Ayanne.**

 **Esta historia es una idea que tuve hace tiempo y no se si continuarla porque es un prototipo.**

 **Comenten si les gusta para continuarla.**

Esther tiene una buena vida, ella lo sabe, pero aun asi es humana y comete errores, a veces el mismo error mas de una vez.

Después de abandonar Europa y asentarse en esta esta colonia vikinga al otro lado del mar con el fin de tener un nuevo comienzo para su familia alejado de pestes y epidemias y del dolor de la perdida de su hija mayor, Freya, parece que por fin las cosas comenzaban a funcionar.

Los primeros años de su nueva vida aquí no habían sido fáciles, con Mikael encerrándose en si mismo por la perdida de su hija primogénita, su Finn callado y deprimido, una sobra del niño enérgico que fue, y su pequeño Elijan que exigía su total atención mientras ella misma intentaba lidiar con su propio dolor.

Ella había conseguido una vía de escape a su matrimonio ruinoso, de una forma deshonrosa y pecaminosa pero que era lo único que la hacia sentir viva en sus peores días.

Alfrec, un vecino de su nuevo pueblo y el líder la manada de la zona, había entrado en su vida como una tormenta, tanto para salvarla como para condenarla.

Cuando ella dio a luz a su Niklaus supo en lo profundo de sus entrañas que no era hijo de Mikael, estaba segura que el propio Mikael sintió lo mismo, no la acuso ya que no tenia pruebas pero sin duda sospechaba y eso la aterrorizo. La sola idea de que su marido descubriera su más oscuro secreto le hacia sentir pánico.

Por su miedo corto toda relación con Alfrec y se dedico con renovados esfuerzos a salvar su matrimonio,estos esfuerzos dieron sus frutos en forma de su Kol, con un gran parecido a su Elijan y a Mikael y su pequeña Rebheka poco después, que, como su Freya se parecía mas a ella, pronto Mikael dejo de sospechar pero sus miradas y su actitud a Niklaus continuaron y eso la siguió preocupando.

Pero aun así su vida era buena y es por eso que no espero que su mas oscuro secreto regresara y que volviera a caer en el mismo error.

Fue algo no planeado, durante su relación con Alfrec había estado investigando una forma de hacer que no tuviera que pasar por la dolorosa transformación cada luna llena, sus esfuerzos no tuvieron resultados hasta años después, cuando su relación con el hombre lobo había terminado.

Continuo investigando casi como un desafió personal y cuando tuvo éxito, finalmente, en crear un anillo de luna, que le permitiría transformarse a voluntad, sintió que debía entregárselo a Alfrec, casi como una deuda que debía ser saldada.

Se cito con el una noche después de que su marido se marchara a negociar a un pueblo vecino y mientras todos sus hijos se encontraban dormidos.

Parece que subestimo la atracción que sentía por el hombre lobo, que aun después de años sin verse seguía existiendo. No pudo evitar, para su enorme vergüenza, perderse en la pasión de nuevo. Horas después, arrepentida, dejo a Alfrec dormido desnudo en el bosque y regreso a su casa antes del amanecer intentando olvidar lo que había pasado.

Y casi lo consiguió si no fuera por un pequeño percate, meses después se entero de que estaba embarazada.

No pudo evitar volver a entrar en pánico y dudar ¿era este otro oscuro secreto o otro hijo legitimo? Mikael, para su tranquilidad, tomo la noticia con alegría sin el mas mínimo rastro de la duda que había habido con Niklaus y no es extraño después de todo su vida marital en ese momento era mucho mas plena que hace años.

Para su sorpresa,y alegría de Mikael, Ayanne le informo de que esperaba gemelos, pero mas que alegría ella sintió que sus dudas y su miedo se multiplicaban por dos.

Mientras se esforzaba por ocultar sus dudas, pronto problemas mucho mayores ocurrieron durante su nuevo embarazo.

Un día nublado alrededor de su quinto mes de gestación sintió un profundo y persistente dolor en su vientre y una gran cantidad de sangre manchando sus muslos. Temió por la vida de sus nuevos hijos y mando rápidamente a Finn a avisar a Ayanne, su maestra y vecina, mientras rezaba a cada dios que conocía que no le arrebataran otro hijo.

"Son míos! Sean de Mikael o Alfrec son míos y los amo!"rogó desesperada para sus adentras.

Cuando Ayanne llego rápidamente la atendió sin tomar atención de sus desesperadas preguntas ni los reclamos enojados y preocupados de Mikael. Pronto el dolor y la sangre ceso pero su maestra seguía sin hablar aumentando las preocupaciones del matrimonio. Por fin, con voz solemne y ligera pena les informo que había sufrido un aborto espontaneo y, aunque había logrado detenerlo, al parecer uno de los gemelos los había muerto y no daba muchas esperanzas al segundo.

Con profundo dolor, suplico a su maestra por algo, cualquier cosa para salvar a sus hijos, después de meditarlo la anciana con renuencia les dio una solución: no podía salvar al que había muerto pero podía usar su muerte como un sacrificio para hacer mas fuerte a su gemelo y que en cierto modo haría que los dos niños vivieran pero en un único cuerpo y como una única persona.

No les dio falsas esperanzas, el bebe podía morir antes de nacer y los riesgos para la vida de la madre eran altos pero aun así Esther no dudo, llorando por el hijo que había muerto sin tener la oportunidad de vivir juro que su hermano viviría aun a costa de su vida. Mikael acepto su decisión casi como si estuviera orgulloso de su valor y resolución. Ayanne suspiro y aunque siguió hablando de los riesgos llamo a su hija para que preparara el ritual. Fue sin lugar a dudas la experiencia mas dolorosa que había sufrido Esther en su vida, mas aun que dar luz, pero soporto con resolución para salvar a su hijo.

Los meses siguientes casi no se separo de su cama en completo reposo con Ayanne y Mikael cuidándola sabiendo de lo delicado de su embarazo. Finalmente dio a luz a una niña algo pequeña pero perfectamente sana. Cuando la vio sintió que como con todos sus hijos su corazón se llenaba de amor. La pequeña como sus dos hermanas mayores y su tercer hijo Niklaus se parecía a ella en gran medida. Decidieron nombrarla Ayanne en gratitud a la anciana que seguía mirando intensamente al bebe temiendo que su sospecha fuera cierta.

El ritual que había usado para salvar la vida del bebe había caído en el olvido por un aquelarre vecino hace mas de 40 años. La mujer que se lo enseño dijo que estaba destinado a hacer a un brujo mas fuerte sacrificando su otra mitad, su gemelo. Pero cuando se uso por primera vez los resultados no fueron los esperados, al principio creyeron que el ritual había fallado y simplemente le había quitado sus poderes a los gemelos supervivientes pero con los años descubrieron una terrible verdad, los niños habían cortado su unión con la naturaleza pero no con la magia.

Poseían un extraño poder, mas peligroso que la magia oscura, capaz de robar la magia a otras criaturas mágicas, comúnmente llamados herejes la terminología usada para nombrarlos fue "sifón". La otra bruja no le dijo que le ocurrió a esos niños pero Ayanne tenia una idea bastante clara de cual fue su destino, después de todo los aquelarres no eran conocidos por su tolerancia. Acercándose a la cuna envió una oración a los dioses para que esa pequeña no sufriera el mismo mal.

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Esta historia habla del origen de los sifones ya que en la serie no lo dejan muy claro ni hablan mucho de ellos.**

 **El aquelarre vecino es el predecesor del aquelarre Géminis y sus intentos (fallidos) de usar gemelos para conseguir mas poder. Los sifones de la serie descienden de los niños que sobrevivieron al ritual ya que eran adultos cuando descubrieron sus poderes y algunos tenían hijos a los que dejaron vivir porque eran brujos normales. Para mi los sifones poseen un gen recesivo capaz de saltarse muchas generaciones.**

 **Comenten si les ha gustado y si debería seguir. Pregunta:¿como se llama el padre biológico de Niklaus?**


End file.
